Happily Ever After
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: P/T Tom and B'Elanna are expecting their first child.


This Story takes place two years+ after my story The Enchantment  
Continues. Tom and B'Elanna are expecting their first Child.  
  
All except K.E.P. and story belongs to Paramount.  
  
Happily Ever After  
  
--In loving Memory of my beloved nephew, David Anthony Sexton, who  
loved babies.---I love you and miss you "Bubba." =**+S  
  
  
Tom looked at the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully beside him. He  
and B'Elanna had been married for over two years now. Married life  
was wonderful. Only one thing was lacking in their lives. For a year  
now, B'Elanna had been trying to get pregnant. After eight months of  
trying, they had gone to the doctor to see if anything was wrong. He  
had assured them there were no fertility problems that would prevent  
conception. He also reminded them that B'Elanna could only get  
pregnant about three days out of the month, so they should just relax  
and wait for it to happen.  
  
Tom smiled. Just last night, B'Elanna had told him that she was "four  
days late." He knew her menstrual cycle was extremely regular. He  
had wanted to pull out his field medic kit and scan her then, but  
B'Elanna had insisted that they wait and let the Doctor diagnose her  
in the morning. He had been very thorough in running all the  
fertility tests, then patiently explained all the results to them, and  
encouraged them not to give up, so she wanted him to make diagnosis.   
Besides, she had plans for the night, which were definitely non-medical.  
  
B'Elanna shifted in bed beside him. Her eyes fluttered open. She  
put a hand to her stomach and grimaced.  
  
"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm so sick to my stomach." moaned B'Elanna. She got up slowly,  
staggered to the bathroom, and began retching. Tom was at her side in  
an instant. He held her as she vomited. When she finally stopped  
vomiting, he helped her back to the bedroom, and got her clothes for  
her.   
  
"I think we'd better get dressed and head for sick bay, Bella. Your  
symptoms all point to pregnancy. You need to have the Doctor examine  
you right away. He can also give you something to stop the nausea."   
She nodded weakly. When Tom saw how weak she was, he helped her  
dress, then got dressed himself. As they prepared to leave their  
quarters, B'Elanna fainted. Tom quickly slapped his comm badge,  
"Transporter Room Two, medical emergency, beam B'Elanna and I  
directly to sick bay." Tom gathered her protectively in his arms, and  
the transporter took them away.  
  
In sick bay, Tom lay B'Elanna gently on the biobed. "What happened,  
Tom?" asked the Doctor briskly.  
  
"Well Doc, she's five days late for her period, she complained of  
nausea this morning, and vomited. Then as we were leaving our  
quarters to come to sick bay, she fainted." The Doctor noticed that  
despite his deep concern over B'Elanna, that there was a glimmer of  
hope in his eyes. The Doctor picked up his medical tricoder and  
scanned B'Elanna. Pregnancy was the primary diagnosis, and the  
secondary diagnosis was low blood sugar. He quickly prepared two  
hyposprays. One with an anti-nausea agent, and the other with a  
glucose concentration to elevate her blood sugar. He quickly gave her  
the injections. Tom waited quietly as the Doctor monitored her. In a  
few seconds, her eyelids flickered, then she opened her eyes. The  
Doctor flipped the tricoder shut.   
  
"What happened?" asked B'Elanna in puzzlement.  
  
"You fainted before we left our quarters, Bella." explained Tom.  
  
"With good reason too," began the Doctor. "Your blood sugar was  
very low." He smiled broadly. "Congratulations are in order. You're  
pregnant, B'Elanna. I told you that it would happen eventually, and  
it has."  
  
Tom embraced her happily. "Oh, Bella, we're going to have a baby."   
She nodded against his chest. "I'm so happy. I was so afraid it would  
never happen."  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenants, I need a few more seconds of your time this  
morning." said the Doctor with an amused expression on his face. They  
pulled apart and looked at the Doctor. "B'Elanna, I've injected you  
with an anti-nausea agent and glucose, but you still need to eat. I  
want to see both of you here at 1500 hours. I need to give B'Elanna a  
more thorough exam, and I want to discuss the pregnancy with both of  
you in detail to prepare you for the coming months." The Doctor gave  
them his best "CMO's orders, no nonsense" look.   
  
"No problem, Doc, we've waited so long for this, we aren't taking any  
chances." B'Elanna nodded in agreement. "We'll be here at 1500  
hours." Tom helped B'Elanna to her feet. "We'd better hit the mess  
hall. We have a Senior Staff meeting this morning." said Tom as he  
slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
It was obvious to everyone in the mess hall that something was up.   
Tom and B'Elanna were both glowing as they sat down for breakfast.   
Since they had chosen a table in the corner away from everyone, their  
fellow crew members respected their privacy.  
  
Later, as the Senior Officers entered the conference room for the  
Staff Meeting, Captain Janeway noticed Tom and B'Elanna's glowing  
expression. She glanced at her handsome husband, but Chakotay shook  
his head, he had no more idea than she did as to what was going on.   
With everyone casting curious glances at Tom and B'Elanna, the Captain  
knew the meeting would go nowhere due to a lack of attention.   
Besides, she was just a curious as the others. Tom and B'Elanna both  
held such a special place in her heart. They were dear friends,  
trusted officers, the very first couple she had married on Voyager,  
and they had served as honor attendants when she and Chakotay married  
each other a year ago.  
"Tom, B'Elanna, the way your faces are glowing, I know something is  
up. Instead of keeping us all in suspense, would you like to tell us  
what's on your mind."   
  
Tom looked at B'Elanna. She chuckled and nodded. "B'Elanna and I  
have an announcement to make." He slid his arm around her. "We're  
going to have a baby." Tom stated proudly.   
  
"That's wonderful. I know you've been trying for over a year now.   
When did you find out?" asked the Captain.   
  
"I've suspected it for a few days, and this morning, the Doctor  
confirmed it." said B'Elanna happily.  
  
"Yes, I did. I've also requested that they both return to sickbay at  
1500 hours. There are more tests I need to run, and I discuss the  
effects the pregnancy will have on B'Elanna. I will be sending you a  
full report as well, Captain." stated the Doctor.  
  
"No problem, Doctor. I'll see that their shifts are covered."   
replied Chakotay.  
  
B'Elanna looked at the Captain. "We'd like for you and Chakotay to  
be our baby's Godparents." The Captain reached out and took  
Chakotay's hand. We'd be honored."   
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" asked Chakotay.  
  
Tom shook his head. We don't want to know. We decided when B'Elanna  
first started trying to get pregnant that we wanted to wait until the  
baby is born to find out."  
  
"It was my idea." admitted B'Elanna with a grin. "Tom wasn't too  
sure of the idea at first, but he agreed."  
  
"Well, we'd better get to the business at hand." said Janeway  
briskly, and the meeting began.  
  
Promptly at 1500 hours, Tom and B'Elanna arrived at sick bay for  
their appointment with the Doctor. After greeting them, he began  
running the tests. When he finished, he escorted them into his office.  
  
"Is everything all right, Doc?" asked Tom nervously.  
  
"Everything is fine. These are standard tests ran on all pregnant  
women." assured the Doctor. He turned to B'Elanna. "Are you aware  
of any difficulties your mother had with pregnancy, B'Elanna?"   
  
"Mother never mentioned any. In fact she never had any health  
problems." stated B'Elanna.  
  
"That's good. Now, I'll want to see you every two weeks at first.   
Later on, I'll want to see you more often."   
  
B'Elanna nodded. "I agree. Tom and I want to do everything possible  
to make sure our baby is born healthy."  
  
"Now," continued the Doctor. "I want to advise you of what to expect  
during the course of your pregnancy. Unfortunately, you will  
experience dramatic mood swings. There is nothing I can give you to  
stop them. I suggest that when you feel a severe mood swing coming on  
that you take a break." He looked at Tom. "Your attitude and  
reaction can help her when she is suffering from the mood swings.   
  
Tom slipped his arm around her. "I'll take care of her, Doc. She's  
the most important, precious person in the universe to me."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "You're almost three weeks pregnant. Normal  
gestation is about thirty-eight weeks. As long as there are no  
complications, I'll allow you to remain on duty. However, after the  
birth of your baby, I'll have you on medical leave for six to nine  
weeks, depending on how your delivery goes."  
  
"What type of complications could there be, Doctor?" asked B'Elanna.  
  
"There are many types. Right now, my chief concern is the low blood  
sugar. I will be monitoring you closely for blood sugar problems."   
He turned to Tom. "I'll want you to check her blood sugar levels  
every morning and evening. As our field medic and my assistant you  
are quite capable of doing it. I want it monitored on a daily basis."  
  
Tom nodded. "I think that's a wise precaution."  
  
"B'Elanna, I want you to have healthy snacks mid-morning,  
mid-afternoon, and at bedtime. I'm authorizing an increase in your  
replicator rations accordingly. That should help keep your blood  
sugar stable." He handed her a PADD. "I've down loaded dietary  
guidelines for you. I'll also be giving you vitamin shots when you  
come in for check ups."  
  
"Can you do anything about the nausea?" asked B'Elanna hopefully.  
  
"Yes," He handed Tom a hypospray. "Tom can administer this to you.   
One injection in the morning, and one at bedtime. That should stop  
the nausea." B'Elanna sighed in relief. She hated being sick to her  
stomach. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"I've also down loaded material on Klingon-Human pregnancies for both  
of you to read. I'm sure you'll find it quite informative. Of course  
some of your activities will need to be restricted. No Klingon  
exercises or battle simulations should be attempted. The PADD lists  
recommendations for exercises to help prepare your body for  
childbirth. For the time being, you may continue to have intercourse.  
When you get further along, say twenty-eight weeks, you'll have to  
abstain." B'Elanna nodded, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Do you  
have any questions?" asked the Doctor.  
  
They shook their heads. "Good, your appointments are listed on the  
PADD as well. They are subject to change if conditions warrant an  
increase in appointments. I'm putting both of you off duty for the  
rest of today, and all day tomorrow. It will give you time to review  
the material I've given you. Feel free to contact me if your have any  
questions or concerns." He stood up, signally the end of the  
discussion.   
  
"Thanks, Doc." said Tom, offering his hand to the Doctor. They  
shook hands, then Tom and B'Elanna walked out of sickbay.  
  
Tom smiled at B'Elanna. "Let's go to our quarters. We can study the  
information the Doctor gave us. Besides, you need to have your  
afternoon snack."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea." said B'Elanna cheerfully. "Let's go"   
Tom slid his arm around her waist and they walked to the turbolift.  
  
Later that evening, Tom and B'Elanna lay in each other's arms talking  
about the baby. "Tom, do you want a boy or a girl?" asked B'Elanna  
softly.  
  
He smiled at her. "A little girl, who looks just like her beautiful  
mother would be perfect." He brushed a kiss across her forehead.   
"How about you?" he murmured.  
  
"I'd like a son, with his father's unruly hair and twinkling blue  
eyes." she answered.  
  
"If you were carrying twins....." He groaned as B'Elanna poked him  
in the side.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, Tom." she said with a teasing grin.   
"It could be twins the next time."  
  
Tom returned her grin. "Is that a promise, Bella?"  
  
"Could be, you never know. I'm glad there's only one this time.  
  
Tom brushed some hair out of her face. "Why, are you nervous about  
having a baby?"  
  
She nodded. "A little. Aren't you, Tom. This is such a big  
responsibility."  
  
"Yes, I am" he admitted. "I didn't have the world's greatest role  
model for fatherhood you know."  
  
"I know Tom, but look how great you are with Naomi Wildman. You'll  
be a wonderful father." she said wistfully, becoming quiet and pensive.  
  
Tom realized she was thinking of her relationship with her mother.   
"You do an even better job with her than I ever could. You're going  
to be a great mother." He kissed her tenderly, reveling in her  
response.  
  
"Tom, the Doctor said it was okay for us to make love." she  
whispered huskily, kissing and nipping on his neck. Tom moaned  
softly. "That's right, he did." murmured Tom against her lips. "I  
can't think of a better way to celebrate you pregnancy. His hands  
slowly slid her gown off her body.  
  
****************************************  
  
As the doors to their quarters opened, Tom hear soft sobbing. He  
hurried over to where B'Elanna sat huddled on the couch. "Bella,  
what's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her. She turned to him  
shaking her head. He drew her into his arms, knowing from experience  
that holding her during when a mood swing brought her down was the  
most effective means of comforting her. He rocked her and kept  
murmuring assuringly that she would be okay, and that he loved her.  
  
When she finally stopped crying, she lifted her head to look at him.   
"I'm sorry, Tom.. I tired to get myself under control before you got  
home."  
  
Tom shook his head. "It's not your fault, B'Elanna. Mood swings are  
something we just have to deal with. I love you and I'm just glad I  
could be here to comfort you." She smiled at him as he continued.   
"Go wash your face, and I'll fix us some supper. We can discuss names  
for the baby. We need to go ahead and choose names." B'Elanna stood  
up and walked to the bathroom as Tom began to replicate their meal.   
  
When B'Elanna came to the table, Tom pulled out her chair for her,  
and she sat down. Tom had prepared spaghetti with meat balls, salad,  
and juice. He sat beside her and they began eating.   
  
"This is good, Tom. Thank you for fixing our supper. I just wasn't  
up to going to the mess hall tonight." she said softly.  
  
"A quiet meal at home was just what you needed too." He picked up a  
PADD and turned it on. "Let's see, the boys' names we both liked last  
time were Patrick James, Michael Wayne, and Terrance Andrew. The  
girls' names were......"  
  
"Wait," said B'Elanna. "If it's a girl I like to name her Kathyrn  
Elizabeth after Captain Janeway and your mother."  
  
Tom nodded. "I think that would be great. We do need to ask the  
Captain if she minds, but I'm sure she'll be proud to have her god  
daughter named after her. When did you decide on this name?"  
  
"I was thinking about it last night. I woke up, because the baby was  
kicking, and couldn't go back to sleep, so I started working on  
names." She let her hands rest on her swollen stomach.   
  
"Well, how about Terrance Andrew for the baby if it's a boy." asked  
Tom.  
  
She nodded. "I like that name. We'll know in twelve more weeks if  
we have Kathyrn Elizabeth or Terrance Andrew."  
  
Tom smiled. "I can't believe how time has flown. It seems like just  
yesterday we found out you were pregnant."  
  
B'Elanna laughed. "It would seem that long if you were the one who  
was carrying the baby."  
  
He nodded. "I know. Here, let me clear these dishes away. We do  
need to ask the Captain about naming the baby after her if it's a  
girl. Why don't we see if she can talk to us now?"  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Sure Tom, call her and see if she can see  
us."   
  
*************************************************  
  
A short time later, Tom and B'Elanna were sitting with the Captain  
and Chakotay. "Tell me, Tom, what's on your mind?" asked Captain  
Janeway.  
  
Tom smiled. "We wanted to ask you if we have a girl if you minded if  
we name her Kathyrn?"  
  
Her eyes shone brightly. "I'd love that." she replied softly.  
  
"Her full name would be Kathyrn Elizabeth Paris. The Elizabeth is  
for Tom's mother." said B'Elanna.  
  
Tom nodded. "If we have a boy, we've settled on the name Terrance  
Andrew. We'll know for sure which name we'll use in about twelve more  
weeks."  
  
"You two certainly have a lot of self discipline to wait for the full  
38 weeks to know the sex of your baby. I would not be able to wait  
that long." said Chakotay.  
  
"Well," began B'Elanna. "I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
*************************************  
  
The weeks passed quickly. The Doctor said B'Elanna could go into  
labor at any time. He had pulled her off duty four days ago, saying  
she needed to rest so her body would be ready for childbirth.  
  
B'Elanna sat on the couch looking at the gifts she'd gotten from the  
shower the engineering crew had given her. Captain Janeway was also  
planning a shower for the baby, but had opted to wait until the baby  
was born so everyone would know the baby's gender. Her favorite gift  
was the lovely bassinet that Joe Carey had given her. She knew he  
missed his children, and that her baby had been a great morale booster  
for him. He had shared with her that the bassinet his sons had used  
looked very much like this one. She fingered a pair of sleepers with  
feet. It was so tiny. The Doctor said her baby would not weigh more  
than six pounds, which was good considering how small B'Elanna was.   
She shuddered at the thought of delivering a larger baby. The door  
slid open. Tom entered and walked over to sit by her. Sliding his  
arms around her, he gave her a tender kiss. "How's the most beautiful  
woman in the world?" he whispered.  
  
"Tired," she whispered wearily. "I just wish the baby would be born.'  
  
"Do you want to go to the mess hall, or do you want me to replicate  
dinner." asked Tom.  
  
"Let's go to the mess hall." she said. "I want to get out for a  
while."  
  
They went into the mess hall and got some food. They sat at a table.  
Different people stopped by to inquire how B'Elanna was feeling. As  
they were finishing their dinner, B'Elanna put a hand to her stomach  
and grimaced. Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you having a  
contraction, B'Elanna?" he asked softly. "I think so." she answered.   
"It feels like how the Doctor said they would."   
  
"Then, let's get you to sick bay. The Doctor can check you out."  
said Tom firmly. She nodded. They quickly left for sick bay. The  
Doctor confirmed the start of labor. "You can stay here, or Tom can  
monitor you until you pains get five minutes apart, then you can come  
in." "We'll go to our quarters for a while." answered B'Elanna.   
  
They sat in their bed timing the contractions. B'Elanna was not in a  
talkative mood, so they were quiet. Tom comforted her as the  
contractions grew stronger. They started at 15 minutes apart and  
slowly got closer together. Tom carefully monitored her condition  
along with the baby's. After six hours, the pains were five minutes  
apart. They returned to sick bay. Tom helped her onto the bio-bed.   
"Well, B'Elanna, you're doing just fine. You've dilated to seven.   
Your pains will get worse from here on out.   
  
Two hours later, B'Elanna enter the transition stage. She never  
dreamed any pain could be so bad. As a pain gripped her, she glared  
at Tom. "This is your fault, and you are never touching me again."   
she snarled at Tom. Tom understood. "It'll be okay, B'Elanna. The  
baby will be in position before long. In a few more minutes, you'll  
feel the urge to push."  
  
"Right now, the only thing I feel the urge to push is you out an air  
lock." snapped B'Elanna.  
  
"Remember your breathing patterns. It will help."  
said the Doctor.  
  
A few minutes later, B'Elanna groaned. "It's coming. I....."   
Liquid poured out of B'Elanna. Her water had finally broken. The  
pushing stage had begun.  
  
After two more hours of pain and pushing, the Doctor announced. "The  
head is crowning. Tom moved down to assist the Doctor. As the baby  
slid out of her body, Tom smiled at her. "Bella, we have a girl."   
She collapsed onto the bio-bed in exhaustion, but was still smiling.   
Tom tapped his comm badge. "Paris to the Bridge."  
  
"Bridge, here." answered the Captain.  
  
"I'm pleased to announce that B'Elanna and I are the proud parents of  
Kathyrn Elizabeth Paris. Mother and baby are just fine." said Tom  
proudly.  
  
Captain Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other with a smile.   
"Shall we go and meet our God Daughter?" she asked with a smile. He  
nodded standing along with her. She turned to Harry. "Ensign Kim,  
you have the Bridge." They left to see the child who would bring so  
much happiness to them all.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
